The Journey Back to Life Part 1
The Journey Back to Life Part 1 is the first episode of the ninth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With Princess Yuna died risking her life to save Snowdrop from Quickstrike's wrath, She ended up in Heaven right into The Land of the Remembered and she must find a way to be brought back to life. El Chu and Rochelle's Anniversary/Yuna is Guest of Honor Today is El Chupacabra and Rochelle's anniversary, All of their friends came to celebrate it. Princess Yuna was the guest of Honor, She preforms her spell of colors and fireworks. Dipper and Mabel were amazed, They brought a gift for El Chu and Rochelle. Meanwhile, Edmond and La Muerte were having a great time. Later, Yuna presented her grand finale to begin the Day of the Dead. The Predacon's plot/Quickstrike attacks/Yuna's Sacrifice Meanwhile, the Predacons were told by the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to steal the 13 Journals, Kill Princess Yuna and her friends and free them from Tartarus. At Canterlot, Megatron and his Predacons attack. Just then, Yuna was killed risking her life to save Snowdrop from Quickstrike when Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 were flew out of her bag and right into Dipper's, Mabel's, Gideon's and Pacifica's hands. Luna cried thinking that she lost her own daughter, Lavertus notice that she is mostly dead. Ford and Garmadon orders the Dipper Clones, LeFou and Mr. Snoops to take Yuna to Council Hall, So, They brought Yuna to the council hall where a bed was set for her. Yuna in Heaven/Meeting friends in the Afterlife In Heaven, Yuna found herself in the Afterlife as she started traveling. When she came the Land of the Remembered, She was visited by Great-Grandparents, Emperor Lunarlight and Empress Moonbeam, She also met her Grandmother, Queen Starshine. Then, Yuna met up with Mufasa, Kerchak, Stoick the Vast, Tadashi Hamada and King Harold. Meanwhile, Dipper decided to lead Yuna's friends so they can protect the Journals, Mabel, Pacifica and Gideon agreed to help. Ford, the other mentors, the Dipper Clones, Mr. Snoops and LeFou are gathered together, King Solar Flare, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Cornelia and Duchess Petunia are preparing the resurrection ceremony. Tyrone checks her pulse. Meeting Emperor Rukai/How to be revived Meanwhile, Yuna went to see Emperor Rukai, She pleaded for a way to be revived from the afterlife, And her told her that only La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba can help her. Back in Equestria, Dipper researched on Journal 3, Gideon researched on Journal 2, Mabel researched on Journal 1 and Pacifica researched on Journal 4 to find how to find a spell to revive Yuna. The Journey's new beginning/Meeting La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba Back in the Land of the Remembered, Yuna met La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba. She pleaded them to revive her, Xibalba offer Yuna a challenge. And so, Xibalba wagered that if she succeeds, She'll be brought back to life. And if she doesn't, She'll will remain in the afterlife forever. Trivia *Both halves of this episode is where La Muerte, The Candle Maker and Xibalba make their appearance. *The story continues in The Journey Back to Life Part 2. Transcript *The Journey Back to Life Part 1 (Transcript) Songs #'Love Machine' - Manolo Sánchez Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225